russelfandomcom-20200213-history
College Luv
College Luv is a Philippine college-themed drama television series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Ricky Rivero, starring Sue Ramirez, Anjo Damiles, Rico dela Paz, Marvelous Alejo, Kenzo Gutierrez and Julia Barretto. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from July 2, 2017 to February 4, 2018, replacing Star 13 Presents and aired every Sunday afternoon after [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]]. Synopsis ''College Luv is a heartwarming college-themed campus drama centered on a story of their college and university students as a real adults about their careers, their friends, their relationships and more importantly, their future lives in a feel-good love life despite the individual in school. These interesting characters include the light-hearted college story: Erika (Sue Ramirez), a working student and a campus leader who is popular in school due to her university activities, while Rico (Anjo Damiles) is an athletic scholar and a schoolmate who is very much about his student life. Rico meets Jacob (Rico dela Paz), a freshman guy who is popular with the university boys because of his good leader. There is also the college scholar girl Dianne (Marvelous Alejo) who is beautiful as a confident and discover the fascinated love. On the other one, Carlos (Kenzo Gutierrez) is a varsity freshmen in college who will be romantically involved with Mara (Julia Barretto), a competitive college student who is always studied in a love one because of her lies and revealing her true love with a freshmen. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sue Ramirez' as Erika Paderna *'Anjo Damiles' as Rico Salvador *'Rico dela Paz' as Jacob Navarro *'Marvelous Alejo' as Dianne Madrid *'Kenzo Gutierrez' as Carlos Ocampo *'Julia Barretto' as Mara Gonzaga 'Supporting Cast' *'Cogie Domingo' as Edward Paderna *'Beverly Salviejo' as Gloria Loyzaga *'Mymy Davao' as Arlene Madrid *'Ramon Recto' as Robert Madrid *'Jong Cuenco' as Joel Ocampo *'Ciara Sotto' as Maritoni Gonzaga *'Mark Lapid' as Allan Gonzaga *'Bianca Yao' as Hannah Imperial *'Krystal Reyes' as Mariel Evangeslista *'Ryan Boyce' as Jonathan Enriquez *'Tom Doromal' as Lucas Aytona *'Sienna Olaso' as Professor Bernadette *'Arvic Rivero' as Marvin - the coach in University of the Philippines Diliman 'Guest Cast' *'Bruce Quebral' as Christian Morales *'Erin Ocampo' as Justine Aguilar *'Trina Legaspi' as Roselle de Guzman *'Arvic Tan' as Anjo David *'Sophie Albert' as Joanna Mendiola *'Mika Reyes' as Mikee delos Santos *'Yves Flores' as as Michael Manalo *'Eliza Pineda' as Elisse Ramirez *'Eugene Herrera' as Kier Lastimosa *'Julian Estrada' as Aldred de Guzman *'Mond Abrilla' as Shaina Santiago *'Michael Pangilinan' as Oscar Madrid *'Aria Clemente' as Elisse Fulgar *'Albie Casiño' as Robin Alvarez *'Anna Vicente' as Hazel Eriguel *'Jon Lucas' as Ronnie Bautista *'Vangie Martelle' as Valerie Laurel *'Kiko Estrada' as Marvin Uytingco *'Aria Clamente' as as Meg Alessandra *'Xander Ford' as Raffy Legaspi Soundtrack *''In Your Arms'' - Krissy & Ericka *''Jealous'' (composers: Shelly Peiken, Brett Laurence) - Marlo Mortel References See also * ‘College Luv’ Premieres July 2 on IBC-13 * ‘College Luv’ Airs Final Episode on January 28 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Website * College Luv on Facebook * College Luv on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition